


Stay Til The Daylight

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Holy Water, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So this is entirely based on the song Stay Til The Daylight by Skillet - they hold the copyright of the lyrics and whatnot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Stay Til The Daylight

The flask that lingers in Crowley’s hand is the cause of the irreparable damage within their relationship. Six millennia, and then some, fading with the flask in his hands.

_The battlefield in my car, next to me, miles apart._

Crowley looks to Aziraphale, back to the flask, and back to the angel again. He doesn’t know where to look, it hurts too much to look at Aziraphale or at the flask in his hands.

_I can’t remember how it’d start, I wanna go back._

Crowley wants to throw the flask out of the window, he wants to turn in Aziraphale’s arms and hold him close until the sun rises. Tomorrow can wait; Adam can wait; Armageddon can wait.

Crowley sighs as he looks down to the flask in his hands; it’s so typically Aziraphale with the plaid design.  
  
 _Enemies drawing lines_

Armageddon caused this. The insurance because of Crowley’s fear of Heaven, and Hell’s incompetence, created a ripple effect that led to this.  
  
 _We lay the blame, we justify_

It’s pointless passing the blame between Heaven and Hell; deep down Crowley knows that he’s to blame, it’s _his_ fears. But he can justify his fears, and that’s enough for him.   
  
_I surrender, I resign_

Crowley has been ready to give up with Armageddon since he first heard murmurs of it, so long ago. And here he is. Armageddon isn’t that far away, especially by comparison to the length of their _long_ lives, and Crowley is searching for ‘insurance’.   
  
_I wanna go back_

The flask holds no place in Crowley’s cold heart. It’s nothing, except the cause of the heartbreak and the hurt that’s going to come. Aziraphale looks to be hurting just as much as Crowley is, though the demon isn’t entirely sure if that is possible; _it implies that Aziraphale loves Crowley as Crowley loves him._ _  
_   
And all that I need to know, will you stay till the daylight?

Crowley’s stare to Aziraphale is filled with hurt and heartbreak. He only hopes that Aziraphale can’t feel the hurt. He wants to take everything back, all of the malice filled words from centuries of being _hereditary enemies._ He wants to give the Holy Water back, to throw it aside and take Aziraphale back to his flat, to wrap him in his arms and start today over.

_I just wanna take you home, start again with the sunrise_

To take Aziraphale back to the bookshop and go back to the past, every single hurt filled word wouldn’t have happened, Crowley would be able to go forward with Aziraphale and dream about their friendship, and the relationship it could lead to.

_Sleep on it, dream on it, fade into the past_

Aziraphale has always been Crowley’s best friend, since way back before his fall. He remembers the times when he and Aziraphale would walk around the garden of Eden, exploring the fruit and fauna that fluttered around them.

_I want it, you are the best I ever had_

The flask in Crowley’s hand, the sign of the irreparable split of their friendship. He lets out a shaky sigh, biting back the threat of tears to spill. He places the flask down in the cup holder, looking straight forward. There are a few people staring at the car – it’s still out of place for the time period. Crowley doesn’t care about them, he only cares about Aziraphale. Tomorrow will come, and their friendship won’t be the same as it ever was.

Crowley wants to ask Aziraphale to stay with him, to spend the night at the demon’s flat and _stay til the daylight_.


End file.
